kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Silver
Jason Silver is one of the main antagonists in the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. He is a member of the American street basketball team named "Jabberwock" which will go up against Kuroko, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. He is the team's center. Appearance His skin is black and his hair is silver, a reference to his surname. He is taller and broader than Murasakibara. Personality He is xhem rraketa. Along with that he is also very lecherous, only to have much interest in women. He would not care for people in his surroundings, unless Gold Jr. would be the one to do so. Silver also tends to mock those who he sees as weak.He is a gay too. I love Diana Story Silver arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted with many journalists, interviewers and photographers who awaited their arrival. A female interviewer approaches Silver to ask him if he is excited about the match against the Japanese university team. Silver answers by telling her that he is excited but not for the match, and tells her to come visit his hotel room where he will tell her more, but much to his knowledge, he doesn't know his room number yet.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 8 Gold interrupts and scolds Silver for his behaviour and answers the interviewer's question instead by saying that they are excited for the match and that everyone should come watch them play. Silver and his team then meet with their interpreter and guide, one of them which appears to be Kagetora.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 10 The group then goes to sightsee Japan and visit the cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers, was left in a horrible state after their visit. On the day of the match, both of the teams are announced onto the court, first Team Strky who are the Japanese team. Finally, Team Jabberwock is announced onto the court with a loud cheer from the audience. The match begins with Jabberwock having the possession of the ball. The team mocks Team Strky with their mocking gameplay which both Aomine and Kagami note to be making their opponents seem worthless, making even the audience not being able to enjoy the match even if they wanted to. The match comes to an end with a dunk from Silver with the final score being 86 - 6.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 26 After the match, an interviewer approaches Gold to ask him about his thoughts on the match. Gold replies by saying that it almost made him puke and that all Japanese people are monkeys who are unable to play basketball. He finishes by saying that everyone should give up on basketball and kill themselves. Angered by this, Kagetora proposes a revenge match in a weeks time. Silver was hesitant to accept at first but is interrupted by his captain, Gold, who accepts the challenge.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 34 Skill Silver doesn’t like to practice. He won’t practice his techniques, nor build up his muscles. He is one of the few individuals who can win without putting much effort and a genius who is beyond talented. He uses his height and power to overpower opposing centers under the basket. However, Silver's main weapon is his exceptionally strong body, which is often get called “The body that God created”. His body’s speed, strength and toughness are all on an extraordinarily high level which means he’s more agile than Aomine, has more jumping power than Kagami, and more powerful than Murasakibara. Silver proved this by breaking past Aomine with his speed, overpowering Murasakibara with his strength when dunking and boxing out, and blocking shots from a far distance, all without little trouble. Furthermore, he manages to outrun both Kise and Midorima during a fast break then following up with a two-handed windmill dunk from the free-throw line. Silver passes Aomine.png|Silver's crossover on Aomine Double-handed windmill dunk.png|Silver's Two-Handed Windmill Dunk Silver's animal instincts.png|Silver's Animal Instincts It is revealed that like Kagami, Aomine, Hayama and Koganei, Silver possesses and has mastered the control of his animal instinct. Silver's wildness level is compared to that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex that puts him on a whole other level. This enhances his five senses, heightening his reflexes and overall physical ability. While utilizing his animal instincts, he managed to make Murasakibara bleed when slamming the ball in and was able to react and block Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop. Trivia *Silver is the tallest and heaviest player in the entire series, beating Murasakibara in height and Nebuya in weight respectively. *Jason Silver is most likely a reference to LeBron James, who is in the NBA, with high jumps, strong dunks and fast crossovers and drives. *Silver is the only player who's wildness level isnt compare to anything feline. References Navigation id:Jason Silver Category:Characters Category:Players Category:C Category:Team Jabberwock